


Surprise visitors

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: Mel is at home writing her latest J2 AU when she gets a surprise visit





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the boys but if I did they wouldn't leave the bedroom.

 

 

  
  


Jared moves slowly moves his hand down Jensen's chest tweaking his nipple as his other hand starts to unbutton his jeans. He slowly unzips his fly making the jeans drop to the ground pooling around Jensen's ankles. Jared takes his hand and reaches into Jensen's underwear and grabs a hold of his cock giving it a little squeeze.

 

Mel sits back in her chair reading over what she just typed out in her latest J2 AU, checking to make sure she didn't misspell anything or forget a word due to the fact that sometimes her brain works faster than her fingers do. She hasn't written a story in a while and all of a sudden her brain decided to come up with something and she keeps on typing out word after word before she gets a little stuck.

 

“ARG!” She growls in frustration.

 

She hates it when she gets stuck on something. She gets up and goes outside for a cigarette because she knows that in the middle of it her brain will come up with something and then she will run back inside to work on it some more.

  
  


Jared kneels down before Jensen and takes his cock into his mouth and starts slowly sucking on the head.

 

“Oh Jay that feels so good” Jensen moans.

 

Jared looks up at Jensen through his eyelashes and gives him a lustful smirk before taking more of his cock into his mouth. He takes his hand and reaches around and starts circling his finger around the entrance of his ass teasing him. Jensen lets out another moan as he grips the hair on Jared's hair tightly, like he is holding onto it as if his life depended on it.

 

“Oh fuck Jay, don't stop!” Jensen moans again.

 

Jared reaches up with and puts his finger to Jensen's mouth and without hesitation Jensen starts to suck on Jared's finger. After a few moments Jared takes his now wet finger and starts to playfully circle around his entrance again.

 

“Oh god, I'm begging you don't tease me Jay, please!” Jensen growls.

 

Jared slowly inserts his finger inside Jensen and starts to move in and out. Jensen throws his head back and cries out.

  
  


There is a knock on Mel's door and it makes her jump. She was so into the scene that she had to fan herself a couple of times before she got up from her chair.

 

“I wonder who that could be.” Mel thinks to herself.

 

She wasn't expecting anyone and she really hates to leave a story especially in the middle of a sex scene, but she heads to the door.

 

“I'm coming!” She shouts a little annoyed hoping that whoever is on the other side of the door won't take too much of her time.

 

She opens the door and screams because of who is on the other side. She quickly slams the door and starts a mantra of OMG OMG OMG OMG, then realizing what she just did opens the door slowly and sees again who is on the other side, none other than Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles in the flesh.

 

“Oh my god I am so sorry, I didn't think I would react that way.” she says.

 

Jared smiles, “It's okay darlin, I would have done the same thing if I saw this guy at my door.” he says throwing his head at Jensen's direction.

 

“Yeah, and he sometimes does when he is mad at me.” Jensen says.

 

She lets out a giggle and then remembers her manners and invites them inside.

 

“So Clif isn't with you?” She asks looking past them.

 

“No, Jared and I went off on our own.” Jensen says.

 

“So what brings you to my neck of the woods, I didn't win a contest that I don't remember entering did I?” Mel asks.

 

Jared chuckles, “No we went through the latest AKF campaign addresses and we picked your name.”

 

“Awesome, I have never won anything in my life this is so cool.” Mel says.

 

They walk further into the house and she asks if they want something to drink.

 

“Beer please.” Jared and Jensen say in unison.

 

“I love it when they talk at the same time!” Mel squeals and then claps her hand to her mouth right after.

 

Jared and Jensen both laugh, “We understand.” Jared says.

 

“Make yourselves at home.” Mel says sweeping her hand as she heads into the kitchen.

 

She reaches into the fridge to grab two beers and as she is walking back out into the living room she sees Jared sitting at her computer with Jensen looking over his shoulder.

 

“Oh shit!” She says to herself almost dropping the beers.

 

Jared and Jensen look up at her and she swallows trying to figure out what they are thinking. She opens her mouth and closes it, yeah shes got nothing. She hands them their beer and then goes over to the couch and sits down covering her face with her hands waiting for one of them to say something.

 

“Well, Jared wouldn't tweak my nipple he would start nibbling on it.” Jensen says finally.

 

Mel slowly moves her hands down and looks up at the two of them with a look of shock on her face. She opens her mouth and closes it again cause lets face it she is too shocked and excited about Jensen just saying that they in fact sleep together. She leans back on the couch and throws her head back staring at the ceiling trying to figure out if that just really happened or she is imaging all of it.

 

“Yeah and Jensen would be reaching into my pants and grabbing my dick.” Jared says.

 

Mel lifts her head quickly and looks back and forth between Jared and Jensen trying to figure out if they are serious or if they are just fucking with her.

 

“Well, for what its worth it is a very hot story.” Jensen says.

 

“Uhhhh, thanks, but are y'all messing with me or are you serious or have y'all been reading too much fan fiction?” Mel says finally finding her voice.

 

“No, yes and sometimes, we like to read them to come up with some new ideas in the bedroom, the writers in the fandom are very creative.” Jared says.

 

“Yeah, Jared bought a sex swing a week ago because he read it in a fan fic, and its awesome!” Jensen says.

 

“You know, if you want we can tell you what we really do, I mean for your story.” Jared says.

 

Mel shakes her head because she isn't sure if she heard that right.

 

“Yeah, I would love that, or you two can write it and I can put it into my own words later, before I post it.” Mel says.

 

“Yeah we could do that.” Jensen says.

 

“I got to ask though, who tops?” Mel asks as she walks over to her computer to stand next to Jensen who has sat down.

 

“He mainly tops, but we do switch sometimes.” Jared says.

 

“Yeah, because I can't handle your monster cock all the time.” Jensen says.

 

Mel just stands there smiling listening to the two of them go back and forth playing around with each other.

 

“So what is this story about?” Jensen asks.

 

“Well, it's an AU and Jared is a client of Jensen's who is fixing his 67 Chevy Impala.” Mel replies.

 

Jensen nods his head as he is reading the beginning of the sex scene she was writing before they knocked on the door.

 

“OK this right here Jared wouldn't tell me to suck on his finger, he isn't that dominate.” Jensen says.

 

Mel watches as he deletes that whole part of her story and watches him type up something different.

  
  


“So how much is this repair job going to cost me?” Jared asks.

 

“Around $1000 dollars, and that is before tax.” Jensen replies.

  
Mel watches as Jensen is pretty much re writing her whole story and tries to figure out just how she is going to put this into her own words.

 

“Fuck, I don't have that much money right now, do you take payments?” Jared asks.

 

“I'm sure I can think of another way to pay me for the repairs.” Jensen says as he slowly walks over to Jared.

 

Jared swallows and his heart rate speeds up as Jensen finally stops in front of him.

 

“And how is that?” Jared whispers huskily.

 

Jensen answers him by crashing his lips onto Jared's in a rough, and hungry kiss.

 

Mel looks down at Jensen who has his tongue sticking out of his mouth just a little bit and a serious look of concentration as he types out her story. Out of the corner of her eye she notices that Jared is on the other side of Jensen leaning into him and running his hand through what little hair Jensen has. She watches Jensen continue to type out her story.

 

Jensen reaches down and unbuttons Jared's pants and they drop pooling around his ankles. He then quickly turns Jared around and bends him over the hood of the impala and pulls down his underwear. He then grabs Jared's ass kneading his hands and then gives it a quick slap.

 

“Oh god!” Jared moans.

 

Jensen gets down on his knees and separates Jared's cheeks and licks from the bottom of his balls to his entrance making Jared gasp. Jensen then licks around the hole and Jared moans.

 

“Oh Jen, that feels so good.” Jared growls.

 

Jensen starts to suck in and out and Jared now has a death grip on the sides of the car so he doesn't fall over. Jensen reaches up and under and grabs a hold of Jared's cock and starts to stroke slowly.

 

“Oh fuck Jensen, I am gonna come!” Jared moans.

 

Jensen suddenly stops and Jared lets out a whine. He then takes off his overalls and spits on his hand and starts stroking his cock. Jared looks back to see what is going on just as Jensen slowly eases his cock inside Jared.

 

“Oh shit Jay, you are so tight!” Jensen growls.

 

Jensen slowly eases himself inside until he is fully inside him. Jared lets out the breath he didn't know he has been holding. Jensen stays still so Jared can get use to the invasion and relax some.

 

“Oh shit Jensen please move!” Jared shouts.

 

“As you wish!” Jensen groans.

 

Jensen moves slowly at first so Jared can get use to it. But then something snaps and Jensen is quickening his pace as he reaches down and grabs some of Jared's hair and pulls back making Jared cry out.

 

“Oh so Jared likes his hair pulled?” Mel asks smiling.

 

“Oh god I so do!” Jared replies his face lighting up.

 

“Well, I can't say anything, I do too.” Mel says

 

“Good to know.” Jared says winking at Mel.

 

She blushes and smiles, “I'll be right back, I need something to drink.”

 

She goes into the kitchen still not believing what is going on. She reaches up into the cabinet and grabs a glass and puts some water into it. She quickly drinks it and puts the glass into the sink. She walks out of the kitchen and around the corner and stops dead in her tracks when she sees that Jared is now straddling Jensen on her computer chair.

 

“Oh holy mother of Chuck.” She whispers to herself.

 

She watches the Jensen's hands roam all over Jared's body. How their lips crash into each other like a well choreographed dance. Jensen lifts up Jared's shirt and tosses it aside and Jared throws his head back so Jensen can nibble and suck on his nipples. She can feel a throbbing develop between her legs and she gasps which causes Jared and Jensen to stop and look over at her.

 

They smile and Jared gets off of Jensen and she can tell just how excited they are.

 

“Oh, you don't have to stop if you don't want to.” Mel finally says.

 

Jensen stands up then, “I think you have plenty of ideas for the rest of your story, why don't you come and sit with Jared and I on the couch.” he says patting the empty space between them. She swallows and then goes to sit in between them.

 

“I just still can't believe you two are here, and trusting me to be this open about yourselves.” She says.

 

Jared lays his hand on her knee and she looks over at him and then down to his hand and her heart starts to pound. She watches as his hand moves up painfully slow. She feels rather than sees Jensen move closer to her and then lets out a gasp when she feels his mouth on her shoulder. She decides that wearing a tank top that day was definitely a good idea.

 

She turns her head to look at Jared when his lips come crashing down onto hers. His hand has made its way to the top of her shorts and down them to start rubbing her clit. Jensen lifts up her shirt and takes one of her nipples into his mouth and starts sucking and nibbling. She moans into Jared's mouth as his finger quickens the pace on her clit. She knows she is close and it doesn't take long before she is coming crying out her orgasm.

 

She watches as Jared takes his finger out of her shorts and licks his finger.

 

“Oh Jensen you should taste her, she tastes so sweet.” Jared growls.

 

Jensen lifts up his head and gets off the couch as Jared helps Mel take her shorts off of her. She watches Jensen take off his jeans and underwear and then kneels down in front of her and spreads her legs open exposing her. Jensen licks at the apex of her thigh making her throw her head back and letting out a loud moan. He dives in and starts to eat her out like a starved man and she cries out in surprise. She has a death grip on the couch and she doesn't know how much longer she can hold off before she explodes.

 

“Oh god, right there, don't stop!” Mel cries.

 

She lifts her head to watch him when she sees Jared getting on his knees behind Jensen and with his lube soaked finger starts to open Jensen up.

 

“Oh god that is so fucking hot.” Mel whispers.

 

She throws her head back again when Jensen moans into her pussy sending shock waves throughout her body. She knows she is close and tries to hold out because she doesn't want this to end too soon.

 

“Mel come for us.” Jared growls.

 

Jensen moans into her again and her comes her orgasm exploding out of her and she has never come so hard in her life making her scream out obscenities.

 

Jensen licks his lips and groans, “you were right Jay, she does taste so sweet.” he whispers.

 

Mel lifts her head in time to see Jared pull out three fingers and line up his cock to Jensen's entrance. She moans as Jared slowly eases his way inside Jensen and stops giving him time to adjust.

 

“Oh god Jared, baby please move.” Jensen whispers.

 

Jared obliges and starts to move slowly at first but then starts to move faster and faster. Mel's hand moves slowly down her body until her fingers reach the folds of her pussy and starts to rub her already swollen clit.

 

“Oh god Jen, you are so tight!” Jared moans.

 

Jensen lifts up so his back is to Jared's chest and turns his head so their lips crash together and Jared reaches down and grabs Jensens cock and starts stroking. Jensen moans and Jared starts to move faster and harder.

 

“Oh god babe, fuck me harder!” Jensen cries out.

 

Mel rubs her clit faster as she watches the two of them. She can feel another orgasm building up and she slows her fingers down cause she wants to draw this out as much as she can.

 

“I want you to come with me Jen.” Jared whispers.

 

Mel speeds her fingers up again as Jared fucks Jensen harder and his hand strokes his cock faster.

 

“Oh Jay, right there!” Jensen growls.

 

She looks down and the beautiful thing happening between them and she knows she is very close. A few moments later they come crying out their orgasms and its not too much longer before it makes her come hard crying out her third orgasm of the day. All three of them collapse where they are trying to control their breathing.

  
  


Mel shoots up from her bed looking over at her clock that reads 4am and she is dripping in sweat.

 

“Fuck!” She exclaims.

 

She puts her head in her hands and starts shaking her head as she realizes it was just a really good dream. She combs her hand into her hair and lets out a shaky breath before laying back down lifting the covers up to her chin and closing her eyes going back to sleep.

 


End file.
